


Meet the Monster

by Kikuoh



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dark humor? Horror? Whatever you want it to be baby., Gen, Mentions of Shingen, Possibly Non-Canon Compliant, TW for assumptions of sexual assault (?), high school or middle school point, possible ooc, teenagers and one dullahan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikuoh/pseuds/Kikuoh
Summary: What Izaya was witnessing was something he couldn’t possibly have ever hoped to be prepared for.EVER.—Or the time when Shinra brought Izaya over to meet Celty.
Kudos: 9





	Meet the Monster

“No, I don’t want to meet your cardboard-cut out girlfriend.”

“No, no, she’s real! Come on! Just come over to my place and—"

“And what? She’ll magically appear like she was supposed to last time?”

“She was doing out doing errands!”

Shinra sighed in exaggerated frustration. Izaya, whom he was following closely behind, narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“Only an idiot would actually go see.”

“Exactly! My idiot friend _has_ to come see this!”

Izaya stopped in his tracks, causing Shinra to almost bump into him. The dark-haired boy turned to face his friend unamused while Shinra looked on smiling sheepishly.

“Come on, please?” he said, his hands interlaced together in pleading.

“…Fine.” Izaya sighed.

Izaya sighed. Again. He was greeted by the same empty apartment from the last time he was over, and in they went, Izaya moving to sit on the couch while Shinra went to grab them some soda. 

Sometimes Izaya wondered if Shinra had imaginary friends to cope with the loneliness of being alone at home all the time. That is, assuming he felt lonely. Being as detached from others as he was, Izaya wasn’t sure if Shinra did ever feel that way or not. 

Not that Izaya got lonely. He had his humans. 

“We only have cherry soda,” Shinra announced as he returned from the kitchen, two sodas in each hand.

“Whatever,” Izaya said, taking the one and opening it. A few minutes passed as they sat together quietly.

“So when’s your wank fantasy getting here?”

“Any second now!!” Shinra exclaimed with jittering excitement, barely able to contain himself. Izaya had grown accustomed to his friend’s delusions over the years, but even this felt like too much...

Suddenly, the doorknob clicked from the outside, bringing Izaya’s attention over to the door. His brow raised as it turned only to turn a few times more as though it were stuck. Whoever was on the other side of it must have used the wrong key.

 _So Shinra isn’t completely alone,_ he thought. Shinra was not a more maladjusted version of himself. 

“Celty!!!!” 

Izaya was shocked, to the say the least. Shinra, or rather his father really did have a piece on the side…

“A motorbike chick?” It was bewildering that someone like the Kishitanis could land a woman like her. But what was with the helmet? What was she still wearing it for?

After Izaya had turned inward into his thoughts, he realized she was staring at him. Meeting her gaze, he realized that the visor on her helmet was still down and that she seemed startled at him being there. Well! He’d never seen her either, technically!

Cracking a smile, Izaya decided he would put on his charming boy act and properly greeted Shinra’s apparently not-fictional love interest.

“Hello! It’s nice to finally meet you!” 

But the woman, strange as she already was, said nothing and instead looked Shinra’s way. Without a way to gauge her expression, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Just that she was startled and perhaps uncomfortable at him being there. Then, she pulled a PDA from her sleeves and started typing hastily at it only to show it to Shinra, completely ignoring him. If it didn’t stir something unpleasantly familiar in him…

Shinra always lit up when he talked about this person, but there was a glint in his eyes Izaya had never seen before. His desire to be sociable and friendly was very quickly evaporating.

“It’s the friend I’m always telling you about! He’s real!”

The feeling Izaya recognized to be churning inside him was jealousy, but Shinra’s previous statement had made him feel a bit better. He still didn’t like being ignored, though.

The woman typed at the small screen again but then seemed to decide against it, passing quick glances at Izaya. He didn’t notice it before, but there was a small grocery bag hanging from her arm. 

So she really was out running errands that time, he thought.

He began to feel small again as Shinra followed her into the other room as if forgetting he was there.

—So she was real, basically. Not an anime character, not a figment of Shinra’s imagination.

Was she being held there against her will? was the thought that crossed Izaya’s mind. Did Mr. Kishitani have a thing for motorbike chicks or was it a fetish for helmet-wearing ones? Was Shinra being exposed to some adult kink play here? Were they doing nasty things to him behind closed doors?!

Izaya felt more and more disturbed as the thoughts came, but quickly decided the last wasn’t likely and also didn’t want to spend any more time thinking about what rocked his friend’s father’s socks off in bed. 

He did however intend to unearth all and any details he could about this. He was already planning it all out in his head, vowing that he would properly pay back the adults in Shinra’s life that might have been making him suffer if that truly were the case. 

“...come on, it’s just Izaya…”

He could hear Shinra’s voice from the other room. It sounded like he was trying to persuade the woman to take off her helmet, who, for some reason, wouldn’t budge. Like this situation couldn’t be any weirder.

“But I’ve already told him all about you! It’s okay!”

Izaya racks his brain for details he might have missed about this woman. Most of the time, he wasn’t listening when the other boy launched into love tirades about his not-fictional not-girlfriend. Meeting her came as a shock as he didn’t know what he was expecting. But if he remembered correctly… This long-time love interest of his… wasn’t she supposed to be a corpse?

By the time they return to the living room area, the woman his friend keeps referring to as _セルティ_ —Celty?—looks to have given in, her shoulders slumped and movements sluggish. 

(So he just breaks her down until she gives in, Izaya thinks. Like a mother and her spoiled brat of a child…)

For the first time, this “Celty” takes a long, hard look at Izaya, something that both raises the hairs on the back of his neck and sends chills down his spine. He can’t tell, of course, but it’s as if she’s gauging him…as if he might not have a good reaction to her taking her helmet off.

Was she scarred? Disfigured? It made sense why. It also made sense why Mr. Kishitani might be into her. Izaya had never seen the man without his mask on, so perhaps Mr. Kishitani was disfigured too and they had started out bonding over the fact. 

Izaya nodded. He was ready. 

With his okay given, Celty’s pale fingers rested on either side of her helmet and she slowly pulled it off.

What Izaya was witnessing was something he couldn’t possibly have ever hoped to be prepared for. 

_EVER._

Izaya’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as his brows hiked up his forehead almost cinematically slow. He felt his lungs fill up with air as an inaudible gasp left his throat, the horror towards what was in front of him etched clear as day on his face. He even dropped back onto the couch, pushing himself further back into it as though trying to get away. 

What the fuck was this thing? What the fuck-- _what the **fuck**?!_

Shinra stood to the side of the scene dumb-founded. He was so used to a monster living in his abode as well as seeing her everyday that he wasn’t squicked out by it. He never really was, honestly—to him, Celty was the coolest thing in the world. This being the defining factor of said coolness.

Izaya’s eyes managed to slide away from the sight, landing on Shinra. When he saw that Shinra was not perturbed in any slightest way, he had gulped quietly, gathering up the courage to recollect himself.

“…Ha…”

Izaya smiled. He was still freaked out, and it was clear that he was, but he smiled.

“S-So this is what the rumors were about…!”

Celty inclined her body to the side in confusion. Shinra mouthed something to her, but Izaya didn’t know what.

He couldn’t tear his gaze away from her. When he saw the lack of a head attached to her neck when she was first removing the helmet, he thought it was a trick. Some sort of illusion. When it came completely off, it was obvious nothing was there—nothing except a black cloud of smoke continuously emitting from her neck.

Izaya was trying to play it cool, but he was at a loss for words. Shinra saw through it; Celty only waited.

“You can go home now if you want,” Shinra said to him. “Since Celty’s back and all…”

Izaya didn’t need to be told twice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't very good to Shinra's character, sorry!
> 
> Title suggestions more than welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading~.


End file.
